Busted
by LamiaDarkholm
Summary: The doors were locked, the phone unplugged. Still, doing it in a room with a mirror wasn't the smartest idea. SoulxKid.


**A/N: So for GCSE work, we had to read this poem called _His Coy Mistress_ by Andrew Marvell, and it really inspired me for this story. It is about a man trying to convince his hesitant lover to surrender her virginity unto him, using religious and mythological references to do so. The poem is riddled with sexual innuendos, but never actually goes into sex. So I wanted to try that technique here, by comparing Soul and Kid's love making to a symphony. I like the way it turned out, and it also means I don't have to give this story an M rating ^^"**

**...plus it was just for shits and giggles X3**

**Oh! And want some cute shiz? You have to watch this video. Seriously, you HAVE to watch it- /watch?v=lTAT-rqm48 Please share it and stuff, my mum is determined for it to go viral...-_-**

**Remember, reviewing and favouriting stimulates plotbunnies! The more reviews I get, the more yaoi I upload ;)**

* * *

The doors were locked, the phone unplugged. Candles dotted their small apartment and a bottle of wine stood waiting atop the mahogany dining table for later. All the lights were completely off, as were their clothes, lying scattered in a forgotten heap around the living room and creating a makeshift trail to their bedroom.

Fevered moans and erratic pants were the only sounds audible to the other, the thump of their heartbeats in their ears a private bass line reserved for nothing else but the symphony of the bedroom. Shaking fingers knotted in locks of hair, pulling the other closer for a deeper kiss as sweat-coated bodies moved in sync, following a familiar rhythm that only they knew.

The tempo steadily shifted from allegro to allegrissimo, to presto and prestissimo before reaching the white crescendo, the part of their song composed of nothing more than pleasured cries and sweet, breathless declarations of love. The performance slowed to moderato and finally adagio, where the pace decreased until all was still. The lovers lay, wrapped in blankets and each other's arms, smiling contently as they basked in the afterglow.

They could stay like this forever, and given the chance they probably would. But nothing can last for eternity, so eventually one had to end the peaceful moment.

This time, it was the turn of the dark-haired boy, Kid.

"Mm…Soul…we should probably get up…"  
"What's the rush? Come on, I'm tired…"  
"Get up, we need to get cleaned off."  
"…in other words, you want me to shower with you~?"  
"You know, if you're not too tired~"

A smirk crept across the white-haired boy's face.  
"Me? Tired? For you, never."

With that, he scooped his lover up and flung him over his shoulder, ignoring his half-hearted protests and joking thumps upon his back, refusing to surrender until the boy was pinned against the tiled walls of the shower. He immediately caught his lips in a heated kiss, passionate and loving. Kid complied without hesitation, draping pale arms around the albino's tan shoulders. Despite having just finished, they were ready to start up their symphony once more, upon a new stage. They had performed in almost every room of the apartment, save for the bathroom. Tonight would be their big debut.

Soul's hands met the reaper's instrument, playing to a rhythm he knew would drive his partner wild with lust. The stripe-haired boy became nothing more than a moaning mess, overcome by pleasure. A satisfied smirk etched across his kiss-bruised lips, the scythe flipped the boy around so he was rested against the tiled wall and gripped onto his hips, positioning himself correctly. The next note he was about to play was his favourite, the key to the entire performance.

"You ready Kiddo~?"  
"O-oh god…Soul…give it to me…give it to me!"

Not needing to be told twice, he did as instructed, following the conductor's orders.

It was bliss.

Sweet, tight, hot bliss.

The music they produced was like no other, a tune bound by sinful desire and pure unadulterated need.

He could play this song a million times and it would still sound as sweet, and quite frankly, he damn well planned to.

The crescendo was looming, a dormant heat ready for it's big finale. They were coming, coming, coming-

"SOUL? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?"

Both boys ground their performance to a halt, eyes like saucers as they gazed in horror towards the direction from which the foreign voice had sounded.

Staring back at them from behind the steamed-up glass of the bathroom mirror was Lord Death, an equally shocked look upon his face. None quite knew how to react to the awkward and quite simply humiliating situation they were caught in, so Soul just stuttered out the first thing he could think of.

"H-hi Lord Death…welcome to the show…"

* * *

**A/N: Random story is random...and sexy! Review! Review. REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Hmmm...anywhere around 10/15+ and I'll write a follow-up if you want me to, how about that~?**

**Until next time, laters :)**


End file.
